


Training Day

by Miss_Nixy



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mentions of quandy enjoying a nice holiday, booker is there too, they needed a spa day, theyve been through itTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nixy/pseuds/Miss_Nixy
Summary: Nile should have gone with Andy to the Bahamas.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Marcus Flavius Aquila/Esca Mac Cunoval
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: All and More (18+) Kaysanova Gift Bag 2020





	Training Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3226629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [3226629](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629) in the [All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/All_and_More_Gift_Bag_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 1) Discord— Ms.3
> 
> 2) Short prompts—  
> —Marcus and Esca are also immortal.  
> —Friends to lovers  
> —Mutual pining  
> —Through out the history, but would prefer focusing on modern time.  
> —Feel free to include other TOG family members.
> 
> 3) Long prompts—  
> —After almost 850 years after Joe and Nicky met Marcus and Esca, these two are still pining for each other.  
> —Joe feel he needs to do something to help, Nicky doesn't really trying to stop him, in fact, he enjoy it.  
> —Marcus and Esca here should mainly use as a reflection of Joe & Nicky's journey.  
> 
> 
> 4) Do not wants—  
> —mpreg  
> —Joe & Nicky dating/flirting with other people  
> —Marcus & Esca dating/flirting with other people
> 
> I hope you like it! I made something short and sweet ^_^

Nile bopped her head along to the song blasting in her AirPods while she fixed herself a drink. The Tuscan sun was hot and the villa was old, just standing in the ancient kitchen in a tank top and shorts was enough to make her uncomfortably warm. Throwing a few ice cubes in her drink then in a towel, she took both and held the towel to the back of her neck while she took a long swig of the lemonde Nicky had made. 

The song changed and it was slow, not the upbeat tempo she was looking for. She swiped into Spotify and ventured back into her playlist, seeing Booker online and listening to Frank Ocean. She couldn’t help but smile. 

He was probably playing it in the background on his laptop while he read. She could imagine he, Andy and Quynh sitting in the Bahama resort relaxing with Piña coladas in their hands right now. They’d only been gone two weeks for an “emotional retreat” but it felt like months. 

Meanwhile Nile was stuck with the four boys who have made it their life mission to be the absolute death of her. 

They, in their infinite wisdom, decided sparring all day, working out and generally not relaxing was the best way to spend their summer days. Nile was becoming increasingly jealous that Booker had the ability to nap at any time and likely had the privilege of air conditioning. Nile walked back outside, which was somehow cooler than the house, and rejoined the men. 

Marcus and Nicky were sparring now, Nicky had Joe’s scimitar and Joe was cheering him on. Nile sat beside Esca and offered him a sip of her drink. Marcus was beckoning Nicky, his gladius reflecting the sun, he was smiling bright and Esca couldn’t help but laugh when Nicky swung at him, tripping him up, catching Marcus off guard despite his posturing. 

Joe was whistling while Marcus flipped to his feet, he looked larger than life as he advanced on Nicolo, striking left then right, swinging fast and low, on his knees, a turn, then jumping in the air, then Nicky was the one in dirt. Joe’s thunderous laugh filled the air, it was Esca’s turn to applaud as Marcus helped Nicky to stand. 

Nicky then said something to Joe, though Nile still didn’t speak Italian, she could imagine by their body language that it was along the lines of ‘let’s see you do better’. Joe picked up Nicky’s longsword and made a show of heaving it over to Marcus, making a huff when he picked it up and took stance with it. Nicky looked smitten. 

Esca chimed in. “You think you can handle it Marcus? Need Nile and I to come fight beside you?” 

Marcus pointed the tip of his gladius at Esca, a smirk on his face, but before he could say anything Nile had already raised her hands with a quick “leave me outta this.” 

Esca chuckled and hopped off the table they were both sitting on, giving Nile a wink and joining Marcus’ side. Nicolo stood beside Joe, comically offering to take his own sword and swap it with Yusuf’s. Esca unsheathed his and the two pairs glared each other down. Nile smirked at the idea of a tumbleweed bouncing by. 

A moment of tension was broken when Marcus dived in, Joe, quick on his feet, almost flew out the way, Nicky swinging wide and in tandem with Joe. Marcus defended them both for only a second before he knew the sting of betrayal. 

Esca had jumped on his back and was holding his arms while Nicky and Joe dropped their swords in response, looked at each other, and tackled Marcus to the ground. Nile shook her head and shrugged, jumping off the table and stacking herself on top, joining the chorus of ‘hold him down’, ‘get him’, and ‘he’s ticklish!’.

Somewhere underneath her and the pile of boys, Marcus called out “I yield, I yield!” between breathless laughter.

They slowly peeled off, Nicky putting his arm around Nile and smiling at her, asking if she liked the lemonade. There was only one accurate response to that question, it was the most delicious she’s had since her mom’s. Joe walked around and plucked their discarded weapons from the Earth, while Nicky made his way inside to clean up and make lunch. 

Nile and Joe joined him, offering to help. Esca, however, was unsatisfied with his spoils of war and was thinking out loud what his reward should be for their victory. He was still in very close proximity to Marcus, holding his hands above his head and proclaiming himself a legend while straddling the ancient roman beneath him. 

Nile, Nicky and Joe instinctively looked out the kitchen window at the sound of Esca’s yelp. Marcus had flipped him on his back, positions reversed, and it was clear to everyone else that things were taking a very flirtatious turn. Nile rolled her eyes, recalling the “we’re only bothers” at the dinner in Goussainville.

“Have they been like this the whole time?” 

Joe smirked. “Only for the past thousand years or so.” 

Nile got up to take a cool shower. “Good lord, and I thought you two were bad” she quipped as she sauntered away. Nicky and Joe looked at each other, then back at the two men outside, then back to each other. 

“We were never that bad!” Joe called loudly.

She let out a high pitched “Ha!” and shut the bathroom door.


End file.
